Nursing
by Eeqooeeoos
Summary: Sousuke Taki's dignity is on the edge as his professor paired him up with Kishibe Taiga who happens to be the person he loathes the most. Apparently the said person isn't aware of what Sousuke is feeling, instead, he makes well use of his enthusiasm to help Sousuke doing their project... No, he invades Sousuke's personal space.


First of all I'd like to thank my shizztastic friend, DrenchedInApples, for being my beta. Here's an Alec plushie for you.

It's full of Kidokawa Seishuu fellas cause I love them. 'Nuff said. Anyways, this story will focus more on Kishibe's POV, but there will be times where we'll get to know what Sousuke thinks.

Disclaimer: If Ina11 is mine, I'll make Sakuma own a penguin farm.

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Nursing  
**

* * *

"And... Sousuke Taki, your partner for this research project will be Kishibe Taiga."

Quickly Sousuke got up to his feet and slammed the table with his hands. "What? Why male partner? Is there no female student left?" He exclaimed at his professor that made the older man produced an undeniably soothing smile which was also a death alarm for some students.

"Congratulations, genius. You've hit Prof. Aphrodi right on his nose," A student commented from his far right. Sousuke glared at the source and cursed under his breath.

"Zip it, Izumi." Aphrodi said to Izumi. "I see Sousuke is very enthusiastic and eager towards the project. Therefore," he paused."I require you to add more pages in your report. The minimum addition of pages is five." He smiled gently at the whole class, but everyone could see clearly those ruby eyes flashing menace, some even swore they saw the angelic teacher gritting his teeth.

"That's not f-" Just when Sousuke was about to protest again, someone held his right hand and stopped him. He turned his head to find Kishibe looking at him.

"Don't answer him; you'll only make it worse," He whispered. Sousuke 'tsk'ed but Kishibe's persuasion cooled him off. He went back to his seat with his head down; cursed in every language he knew and silently wished for a book to suddenly fly at the blonde jerk's direction.

"Oh. One more thing..." Aphrodi added.

'Here we go again.' Sousuke rolled his eyes, receiving a death glare from his partner.

"All of you must divide the jobs between yourselves and decide wisely; who will be the mother and who will be the father."

**'THE FUCK HE JUST SAID?'**

The whole class went silent.

"You can't be serious!" Sousuke heard Izumi panicking. Izumi's seatmate, Tobisawa, literally rolled on the floor laughing at Izumi's sweating face. For some reason, Sousuke found the scene amusing to look at.

Aphrodi waved his hands while smiling gently at the class. He was trying to get everyone tocalm as well as getting their attention. "Relax guys. It's not like this is the end of the world."

A hand jabbed the empty air.

"Yes, Kishibe?" And so everyone's attention turned to the greyish blue haired boy.

"Does that include dressing up?"

"What? Are you MAD, _captain_? Stop asking about stupid things, of course the answer is no!" Sousuke snapped at the younger boy who didn't turn his attention to him at all. He knew his worries were transforming into sweats right now, he could feel his eyebrows getting wet.

"Well yes of course, so you will at least get the idea of how does it feel to be a parent." Aphrodi replied hands folded in his chest, the corners of his mouth stretched into a smile.

Then came a loud groan from the class.

**Oh _g__reat_.**

Everyone was now complaining about the project, some even planned not to do it. However, due to the fact that the head of faculty was Aphrodi, no one could argue with him for fearing they will receive F grades.

Sousuke slumped on his chair and crossed his legslooking pretty annoyed. "Are you happy now, Kishibe?"

The said boy did not answer; he looked down at his feet as a box containing equipments needed for the project arrived on their table.

* * *

As Sousuke walked home, he passed the building of Kidokawa Seishuu academy. He stopped and stood in front of the gate for a while, remembering his past as a part of the Kidokawa Seishuu Jr. High soccer club. He still remembered it all; how they struggled to maintain unity among the members, how they solved it together so they could get over it, and how they finally turned to fight for themselves. Those were good times back then, and he'd never forget.

A few minutes later came a small boy whose height was no taller than Sousuke's chest; he had the same hair color like him but a slightly different style. The boy's face brightened the moment he saw his brother standing in front of his school gate, waiting for him.

"Brother! You've come to pick me up!" He grinned at Sousuke, interrupting his thought. Sousuke turned to see him, and then gave the little boy a smirk in return. Both walked side by side along the empty road, heading towards their home which was not very far from the school.

"Of course I will, Yoshihiko. What kind of brother who would leave his younger sibling alone at school waiting for someone to get him home?"

"You did that once though." A sharp reply came from the younger Taki. Sousuke just smiled.

"Ha-ha. Sorry about that. You know I blew up my bike and ended up in hospital. I couldn't tell you where I was and let you down. I feel sorry, lil' bro, I really do," Sousuke replied looking straight ahead, although he was sure that his younger brother is eyeing him closely. He assumed, as Yoshihiko was still scarred by the previous event, the youngest of the two was looking for some sort of regret in his face which he hoped was written all over his face.

The rest of their walk wasn't used much for brotherly conversation, both preferred to stay silent as they let themselves be embraced by the breeze of that evening.

"We're home," Said Yoshihiko, holding the door knob then took off his shoes as he entered the house.

"Welcome," replied Sousuke nonchalantly. They entered the dark house; Yoshihiko sprinted to the living room to turn on the main lighting source of the house. Then he jumped onto the sofa where Sousuke just seated himself.

"It's getting dark outside, brother," he spoke up after munching some marshmallows Sousuke brought out from the fridge earlier. His brother only hummed in his responses without taking his eyes off the TV. "It's very dark outside, I'm afraid it will be raining soon," Yoshihiko started again.

"What are you so worried about? No one's going to make us wet. You're talking as if someone's going to barge into our house in the middle of rain just to throw water at us," The older Taki commented, he had no thought to ask or think about the cause of his brother's worries.

The younger Taki seemed to be affected by his comment. And so the room went silent.

Yoshihiko looked through the window and noticed dark clouds started to gather in the sky; he turned his face to his right at an old grandfather clock showing that it was five in the afternoon.

"Actually, brother..." Yoshihiko began.

"What?" Sousuke replied, half yawning.

Long minutes had passed; he realized he wasn't getting an answer. He adjusted his sitting position and turned to his back where his younger brother was standing.

"What is it, Yoshihiko?" The younger Taki gulped. Sousuke narrowed his eyes, making his younger brother stutter. "What is-?"

"KISHIBE SAID HE WANTS TO COME OVER AND STAY WITH US AND LOOKING AT THE TIME HE MUST HAVE ARRIVED BY NOW!" Yoshihiko said in one breath.

'What?' Sousuke couldn't quite grasp what he said.

**Ding**

Yoshihiko gasped. "He's coming!" He immediately dashed to the door without giving his brother a chance to reply, comment, protest, or whatsoever. Leaving him confused and, well, annoyed.

Sigh.

"You're being ridiculous, Yoshihiko!" He shouted at him. Instead of following his brother to greet their unknown guest, he remained sitting on his couch watching TV while eating marshmallows, as if their guest was no one to care about.

'Huh, it's probably his classmate paying a visit. Why would Kishibe want to come over anyway?' He thought, munching his meal harshly.

"I wonder why your younger brother is the one who greeted me at the door. It's supposed to be your responsibility," Said a voice behind him. Sousuke choked and jumped out of his seat, nearly caused him to trip over a small chair in front of him.

Fortunately, he maintained his balance in success. Once he could stand properly, he turned to the unwelcome guest aka Kishibe, who was soaked badly as if he just ran through the heavy rain from his house.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed; he'd had enough of Kishibe today. First, being partnered with him, second, he must wear stupid costumes their professor had prepared for the project in which could be either a mother's or a father's.

"Doing our project of course! Don't tell me you haven't started anything," Kishibe replied, earning an eye twitch from the ex-forward. Now he knew who's eager…

"Of course I haven't, what do you expect? And why would I want to do that stupid project? What a waste."

Kishibe stepped forward, ignoring the other boy's warning about his wet clothes damping his, he pulled Sousuke's arm and dragged him to the kitchen at the left side of a long corridor outside the living room.

"It is to pull up your grades of course, what else?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes and sighed while letting the smaller boy to drag him. 'Of course...'

* * *

Forcing Sousuke to stay in the kitchen was not the only problem Kishibe had to face after struggling to drag him to the kitchen. His fear became reality when Sousuke immediately stood up and locked himself in a bathroom located in far end of the corridor without him noticing. Kishibe nearly caught him but the ex-forward's speed was a few seconds above him. Hence, he had to wait outside and eventually lurk, even though he feared if the younger Taki found him in such situation the kid would fail him.

As if his thoughts were a prayer, Yoshihiko's head poked out (in the middle of his desperation) from the kitchen entrance, he shot a confused look at Kishibe who was in squatting position but he just beckoned him to go away. Instead of doing as he was told, Yoshihiko did the opposite by approaching him. To make matters worse, he dared to speak loud enough for Sousuke to hear.

"What are you doing, Kishibe? Where is brother?"

The ex-captain turned pale when the younger Taki spoke. His heart was racing like hell; if Sousuke knew that Kishibe was waiting for him outside the bathroom he wouldn't want to come out until he left.

Fortunately, Yoshihiko seemed to understand what's happening between his brother and their guest. He said nothing to Kishibe and knocked the door instead. Looking at what Yoshihiko was doing, Kishibe wasn't sure if he could survive what was going happen next. Yoshihiko, taking pity of his guest, furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed, 'It's okay. I'll lure him out.'

"Brother, are you there?"

"Yeah... What do you want?" Sousuke shouted from inside the bathroom.

"I want to pee. And you've been there for too long." To add more sense of being nervous, he pretended to be shivering and then knocked the door a couple of times.

"Go pee in the garden!"

"But it's raining outside!"

"I don't care! You can ask that stupid Kishibe to accompany you!" Kishibe swore he would kick Sousuke once he left the bathroom. "I will not leave this place until he—"

"But he's not here anymore!" Sousuke went silent.

"What did you say?" he asked, confused.

"I said, Kishibe is not here anymore. He left a while ago," Yoshihiko repeated, raising his volume a bit so his cranky brother could hear him.

"You're lying," The older Taki snapped.

"I am not!" Yoshihiko straightened his body and got into a soldier-like position in which a person puts a hand on his chest and raises the other. He closed his eyes and began speaking,

"I swear in the name of soccer that Kishibe Taiga just left the sanctuary of Taki brothers due to urgent family issue. If his departure proved to be fraud, Sousuke Taki is welcome to devour my sweets collection excluding the liquors."

"Your offerings are not precious enough…"

Yoshihiko gulped, so did Kishibe.

"But I believe you." The door creaked open as Sousuke stepped out from the bathroom, he looked around to find any sign of the grayish-blue haired boy but there was nothing.

"See? I told you!" Yoshihiko grinned at him; Sousuke looked at him and hummed.

"Now please back off, brother. I have a business to be done," Said Yoshihiko as he pushed Sousuke to the corner of the hall where Kishibe was hiding.

He snorted."Ha. What business?"

Sometimes, Sousuke wasn't very responsive when he felt like laughing at his brother's peculiarity which was very advantageous for Kishibe, who successfully threw himself at Sousuke and forced the ex-forward to fall on his face. Before Sousuke could barely move a muscle, Kishibe shifted to sit on his back for precaution.

Yoshihiko skipped out of the bathroom and laughed at his brother's situation while pointing an offending finger at him. Sousuke growled at the two, he struggled to lift his body so he could get Kishibe off of him. But alas, Kishibe was so persistent in his job that he pushed his body down whenever the other boy succeeded in lifting him.

"Ow!" Sousuke yelped.

"Since I can't leave you because of the resistance you continue to muster, I'll just ask Yoshihiko to get our works," Kishibe sang merrily while clapping his hands, ignoring a groan coming from the boy under him.

* * *

Apparently, they're back in the kitchen again sitting in the dining table to be specific. Both started to look over the insides of the cursed box Prof. Aphrodi gave them this morning. Every now and then, Sousuke would break the silence with moans, groans, small laughs, even snorts whenever he found 'foolish' properties and documents about how they should do their research project.

"Rubbish," Sousuke muttered waving a piece of paper Kishibe just gave him a while ago. The title said 'Project Plan', but it was nothing more than shits school gave him every two months in one academic year. He wanted to smash it, burn it, or tear it apart. But he knew better than to upset his partner.

"Have you filled them up?" Asked Kishibe who just returned from making two cups of hot chocolate, he handed a cup to Sousuke who took his sweet time receiving it.

Kishibe, together with Sousuke, read carefully an example of reports from last year. As he read the project plan form, which he stole from Sousuke, his eyes caught an odd category which was compulsory to be filled by the candidates.

"Hey, it's written here that we must specify who will portray as the mother and who will portray as the father. "

"Tch, damn Prof. Aphrodi and his sick mind," Sousuke replied before he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"So, looking at our abilities..."

"You'll be the mother, and I'll be the father."

"What? "

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**-End-**

* * *

P.s: Does any of you who plays Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui No Shinryakusha Blizzard know how to win Reimotherfuckingze's second challenge so that I can recruit him to Raimon?


End file.
